


How About a Movie Night Instead?

by PikaPals16



Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [14]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, but still, clevemour, guys this ship is in serious lack, i will not stop promoting it, it's actually not that descriptive now that i read it, we need more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16
Summary: Bad weather can change up your plans.ORThe Clevemour date oneshot no one asked for but I don't care because we need more Clevemour content
Relationships: Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707313
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	How About a Movie Night Instead?

**Author's Note:**

> so the actors for six are people, just not in six..... yea idk if that makes sense but oh well

Anna was excited. She was going to go on a date with her most spectacular and beautiful girlfriend, Jane Seymour.

On that topic, if you were to see them at first sight, you wouldn't think they were dating. Not many people thought about the third and fourth queens dating, and if Anna is being honest, she understands why. They were about complete opposites. Jane's motherly and calm personality, versus Anna's confident and outspoken personality. You could suppose that opposites attract in this regard.

Even putting that aside, the couple seems to be the most subtle with their relationship. They aren't the type to necessarily sit in each other's laps, or kiss, or really show big gestures of affection in front of others. And it isn't because they were embarrassed per se. They are quite proud to be dating the other, actually. They just prefer to keep it under people's radar.

If someone were to ask, they'd gladly tell them that they were dating. Some people just don't like to make their relationships too public. Aimie Atkinson and Genesis Lynea for example. Like the two of them, Anna and Jane don't post too much about their relationship. Which also came in handy when they went on their trip as a couple.

But going back to the original statement, there's a key word that should very well be noted. _Was_.

This doesn't mean that they've broken up, god forbid that from happening. Just, a lot of factors had played into the cancelling of their planned date. First, the weather prediction had been wrong, as the pitter patter of rain can be heard from Anna's window. So, going to the park had to be taken out. Second, the car just _had_ to have not started up today of all days. So, going to the restaurant also had to be taken out.

And above all, the other queens (specifically the beheaded cousins) are up to something in the kitchen. Yes, the other two Catherine's can handle their girlfriends, but if things got too out of hand, Jane and Anna would have to come help them.

In other words, date night is a bust.

Sighing, Anna changes back into her house clothes and proceeds to go find Jane. Though, she's somewhat used to it. Yes, Anna loves her queens very much, but it couldn't hurt to get some time with her girlfriend, right? Anna _did_ go through measures to plan an entire vacation just for the two of them.

The red queen finds her lover on the couch, doing some sort of craft. And in her house clothes. Anna takes a seat next to Jane.

"Hey love." The silver queen looks up from her project to give Anna a smile.

"Hey."

"I suppose you figured it out already?" A sad nod from the blonde was all Anna needed as a final confirmation. "Damn. I was really looking forward to our date too. It was supposed to be our free night." Today _had_ been a night where there were no shows, plus they didn't have any assignments to do at home for work. Also, they'd specifically requested for the day off just for this purpose.

"I know, Anna. So was I." The fourth queen wraps her arm around the third queen's shoulders. "Perhaps you'd like to keep me company here instead?" When Jane receives a kiss on her cheek, she knows that her girlfriend is fine with it.

And from the entrance to the living room, the blue and gold queens share a look. Jane and Anna really have had the least amount of time together. Moving back to the kitchen, they're glad to see that the beheaded cousins haven't burnt down the kitchen.

Cath makes her way to the cabinets, searching for some popcorn. Once it's found, she pops it in the microwave, putting it in for 2 minutes.

"What's that for?" Cousin 1 asks, only looking away from their creation for a second before turning her attention back to it.

"For Clevemour. They had to cancel their date." The last queen answers without a thought. Catherine looks in the fridge for some drinks, only to find a few packs of Capri Suns. Sighing, she takes them out anyway as cousin 2 replies.

"Wait, they had a date today? I wouldn't have asked to do this if I knew."

"Hey!"

"Us in the kitchen for anything besides meals worries mum. You know this." Anne pauses for a moment before groaning and turning to face away from the counter.

"And i'm sure the rest of their date was cancelled due to the weather. So, we should all give them some space." Catherine concludes, the other three nodding along. Hearing the microwave finish, Cath moves to take it out and place it into a bowl while Catherine moves to the living room. "Would you two like a movie night instead? Oh, sorry to startle you." The first queen apologizes after seeing Jane and Anna jump at the sudden voice.

"You're quite fine, Catherine. But, what was that you said?" Jane speaks for the two of them.

"We just heard you had to cancel your date. So, we figured the two of you should have some time to yourselves."

"WE'RE GIVING YOU A MOVIE NIGHT!"

"ANNE I TOLD YOU NOT TO YELL!" The three queens laugh at the situation unfolding in the kitchen. The green, blue, and pink queens can be heard arguing from the living room, though it's hard to tell what their conversation entails.

"Anyway," Anna starts, once again. "Are you sure? I'm sure Janey and I can find some time to reschedule." The Spaniard rolls her eyes.

"Yes, for the fifth time, I'm sure." She sarcastically remarks. "It's fine. You've done it for us, so we'll do it for you. You deserve it." It _is_ true. Jane and Anna have been...the most sacrificial if you will. Giving up their own free time and personal time to let the others have their own, or simply to help out another. It's supposed that the other four queens hadn't noticed it until the couple had to resort to leaving for vacation to get some alone time.

The red and silver queens blush at the gold's sentimental comment. They really did have the best friends. It's now that Cath emerges from the kitchen with a bowl full of popcorn, Anne and Kat following close behind carrying various other snacks and drinks (respectively). They place their food and drinks onto the coffee table before moving to stand next to Catherine.

"You really didn't have to." Jane shakes her head as she says this. "But, thank you." The other four queens smile at the third and fourth queens before being ushered out of the room by the first.

"Just make sure you enjoy it." Cath reminds as she scurries off to follow the others.

Anna and Jane share a look before bursting into giggles for no reason whatsoever. Once their laughter subsides, the German queen leans in to give her lover a quick kiss. Not getting up, she glances around for the remote, to no avail.

"Must the world be this way?" Jane laughs at her girlfriend's dramatic behavior. Placing her project to the side, she gently nudges Anna off the couch. Confused, the red queen gets up, only to reveal that she had sat on the remote. "Oh."

Jane bursts into soft laughter once more and Anna can't help but admire the literal angel that her girlfriend is. All her beauty compared to Anna's....well it's a different kind of beauty.

The red queen knows that she is good looking, but the events of her past life always put that second thought into her brain. While the silver queen knows that she is kind-hearted and _enough_ , the way Henry treated her put that anxiety into her own mind.

Needless to say, they're both thankful they have each other to work through their own troubles. In fact, all the queens are there to help. They all help each other. That's just the beauty of the queens' household.

Though, that's straying from the main topic. Again.

Anna picks up the remote from her spot and returns to her original position.

"So, what do you wanna watch?"

* * *

About five or so movies later (the queens had ordered food and to keep their "date" more like a date, the other four queens had gathered their food and ate upstairs), Anna and Jane have both fallen fast asleep.

Or, Anna is on the brink of falling asleep and Jane has been fast asleep for a few minutes now. The taller queen moves both of them into a more relaxed position on the couch, her arms wrapped protectively around the blonde, before closing her eyes and drifting off as well.

Kat is the one who finds them curled up next to each other.

She heads down to get something from the kitchen, but when she doesn't hear anything, she sneaks a peak into the living room to find them sleeping on the couch. And being the shipper she is, she snaps a quick photo with her phone before quickly grabbing a blanket from Jane's room and covering the couple.

Smiling, she tip toes up the stairs and back into Anne's room where the others were playing Uno (she had won, obviously. They were competing for second).

_Well, I'm glad they enjoyed their date._

**Author's Note:**

> if you have an idea for me, i'd be glad to write it if ya want


End file.
